Who Knows?
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Sequel to 'Bad Things'. Second in my Blood Stained series. Chris and Alex have some more fun planned. Slash, AU.


**Story Title:** Who Knows?

**Story Type: **Slash, Horror, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, slight AJ Styles, Christy Hemme

**Pairings: **MMG, AJ/Christy

**Rating: **NC-17/MA

**Series: **Blood Stained: Bad Things

**Disclaimer: **If they were mine, don't you think I'd know it? Since there hasn't been any naked pics/vids of them posted on here, you know they belong to themselves/TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, horror, blood, dark, vampires, violence

**A/N: **Here's another Guns series; this one is a little different then the other one's are, but, I think you guys'll like it. Make sure to leave feedback and let me know, peeps.

Chris watched Alex glamour another round of free drinks from the waitress at the dive they were hunting in. Smirking, he watched the waitress smile at him, her eyes raking over Alex appreciatively before turning to him and smiling suggestively.

"Let me know, sugar, if you need _anything_ else, alright? I mean it, too." She licked her lips and then turned and went back to the bar.

"What do you think, babe?" Alex murmured, pretending to swallow the beer the waitress had brought them. He was eying a redhead playing pool with her boyfriend and some friends. She was tall, only an inch or so shorter then him and Alex, and all leg.

"Not bad, 'Lex," Chris agreed, resting his hand on Alex's thigh under the table. He tapped his fingers absently on the inside of his mate's thigh, smirking again when he felt the muscle tense. "Redhead's not usual for us, though."

"What can I say? I'm in a ginger kind of mood," Alex answered, shrugging. He shifted closer to Chris, pressing his leg harder against Chris's fingers. "Besides, she seems awfully attached to her boyfriend, doesn't she?"

"Ah, now I get it," Chris said, chuckling a little as he squeezed Alex's thigh. "Feeling like a challenge?"

"Well, it's no fun if they always go willingly," Alex informed him, his voice taking on a seductive tone. "And you know you love it as much as I do when they fight. When they beg," he finished, his voice a low purr.

Chris shuddered almost imperceptibly, his fangs resting on his bottom lip at the thought. Not even a second later he had himself back under control, but Alex noticed and the smug smile on his face let Chris know he seen his momentary lapse in control.

"You forgot one important thing, 'Lex," Chris said, his voice so low no human would be able to hear him unless they were on his lap.

"The thing that gets me hotter then the fight, the begging, the screaming," Chris slid his hand up Alex's legs to cup Alex's half hard dick through his jeans. At the feel of his mate's palm, Alex went from from half hard to a full erection so fast, his head swam and he swore he could see stars in front of his eyes.

Chris stroked his thumb over Alex's hardness, his eyes locked on Alex's; and when Alex bit down on his lip to stop a moan from escaping, the scent of his blood made Chris eyes bleed to black.

"Is knowing that you're the one who's with me for all of it, that you're by my side through everything. That, 'Lex, is the hottest fucken thing you could ever imagine."

Alex swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, his own fangs peeking out for a minute. Chris squeezed once more before sliding back down to rest his hand on Alex's thigh. Alex smiled and slipped his hand under the tables to cover Chris's.

Chris smiled back at him, twisting his hand so it was palm to palm with Alex's. Neither one of them said anything, but then they didn't have to; after a hundred and fifty years together, they knew each other inside and out, down to their very essence, and they didn't need words to express how they felt about each other.

With one last smirk, Alex turned his attention back to the pool table and their prey for the night. "You want to play bait or chase tonight?"

"I'll be bait, I supposed," Chris said, glancing over at the waitress who was making her way over to them, a hungry look on her face. "It's only fair; I did the chasing last time. Do you want me to make sure she forgets us?"

Alex looked at the waitress with disdain, shaking his head. "Don't bother. Let them come looking for us; if we're even still in town when they get around to questioning everyone, none of these cattle are smart enough to figure out it was us."

Pushing back from the table, they got up and made their way towards the back exit, expertly moving through the crowd without touching anyone -until they got to the pool table. Alex bumped into the redhead and smiled charmingly when she looked at him.

"Sorry," Alex apologized, his voice husky. He raked his eyes up and down her body before he met her eyes again. "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

She laughed nervously and Alex could smell the fear she was trying so hard to hide. He smiled again, letting the her see the predator he was for a minute before he looked at her sheepishly.

"I feel really bad; let me buy you a drink?"

"Um, I don't," she hesitated, instincts warring with manners. She wanted to refuse him, Alex knew, but didn't want to hurt his feelings.

She was saved when her boyfriend walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Christy, babe, what's going on?"

"AJ," she said -_Christy_, Alex reminded himself hungrily- her relief obvious. "He accidentally bumped into me and was just offering to buy me a drink."

"That's damned decent of ya," AJ drawled, a smirk on his face as he sized up Alex and clearly wrote himself off as the victor since he had the hot girl and Alex wanted her. "But I don't appreciate strange guys buying drinks for my girl. No hard feelings, though."

"Of course not," Alex smirked, sizing up Christy again before he turned to go. "Maybe I'll see you around." He added, smiling darkly over his shoulder.

He heard AJ growl and then Christy telling him to let it go. Alex grinned and caught sight of Chris leaving from the other entrance, and he started to feel the pounding excitement of the hunt setting in.

As the cool air ht his face, Alex grinned darkly. This was going to be a good one, he could tell.

Almost twenty minutes later, Alex was still waiting patiently for the girl to come outside. Chris wasn't in his line of vision but Alex could feel him, prowling around in the next alley over. With both of them this amped up, Alex knew this hunt was going to be extremely fun -especially the end.

The door opened and Alex heard someone walking outside, the short blurb of sound from the bar disturbing the silence for a minute before the door swung shut and it was quiet again.

"Fuck, I lost my lighter," Christy cursed, patting the pockets on her jeans and coat before sighing and walking towards her car where it was parked on the far side of the lot.

Almost halfway there, she started glancing over her shoulder nervously. Even though she knew it was ridiculous, Christy could have sworn there was someone watching her. Pausing, she looked around again, pulling her coat tighter as the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach grew.

She started walking again, her heartbeat picking up when she heard footsteps behind her. She stopped and turned around, her breath hitching. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw there was no one there.

Laughing at herself, she crossed the last foot or two to her car, only to find that the door was locked and AJ had the keys.

"Fuck," Christy repeated, banging her head on the driver's side window. "Fuck. Fuck!"

She jumped a mile in the air when she heard footsteps right behind her and the sound of gravel being kicked up. She whirled around, laughing nervously when she Alex behind her.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry I'm so jumpy," she went on in a rush, the words running into each other while Alex just stared at her, a weird half smile on his face. "It's just I came out here, lost my lighter, the car's locked and AJ's got the keys and I -"

"Is this it?" Alex asked quietly, moving his hand from behind his back and revealing a pink lighter in it.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Christy asked, reaching out for it.

"Oh, that's easy," Alex answered, a feral smile curling his lips as he took a step forward. "I could smell your scent all over it."

"Wha – what?" Christy sputtered, instinctively taking a step back. "You can't – people-"

"Sweetheart, you've got it wrong," Alex told her, his voice quiet as he shook his head at her stupidity. "I'm not a person -not really."

As the last words left his mouth, Alex let his control slip enough for his fangs to emerge.

Christy stared at him for a full minute before she screamed and then turned and ran in the opposite direction of the bar.

"That's it," he purred, keeping up with her easily. "Run."

He ran after her, easily herding her where he wanted to go; amusing himself by grabbing the edges of her coat and tugging at them, making her trip and start scrambling faster to get away.

By the time she crashed into Chris, she was hysterical, her hands clutching Chris's shoulders and her voice broke as she started begging Chris to help her.

Alex slowed down a little; this part was too much fun to end it so abruptly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked gently, placing his hands on her upper arms, his grip light. "Calm down a little."

"I can't! We need to go! Leave and get the cops or the fucken army! He's a monster!"

Chris looked over her shoulder and shared a wide smile with his mate before talking to the human in his arms.

"That's not very nice," Chris chided her, his fingers tightening.

"No, you don't understand, I saw him! He had fangs and -"

"Did he now?" Chris grinned at her, his own fangs sliding out. "How often does that happen, I wonder."

Christy screamed again and it ended in a whimper when she tried to free herself and felt Alex against her back, crowding her until she crushed in between them.

Alex fisted a hand in her hair, yanking it to the side so he could bite her. She yelled and cried as they pulled her into the alley, pausing now and then to nip at her neck.

Once they were in the alley, they pushed her against the wall; each of them pinning one of her arms in place while they ripped off her clothes.

"Please, please," she begged, tears sliding down her face as they gazed at her body; the blood from her neck already dripping down in between her breasts. "Don't. Don't do -"

Alex followed the blood with hungry eyes, already excited. Once her words registered with him, he looked up,a small frown on his face.

"What? No, don't worry; you're not my type," Alex assured her, reaching over and running his fingers over the wound on her neck. He licked the blood off his fingers before leaning over and sharing a deep kiss with Chris.

Pulling back, they were both practically panting with eagerness.

Almost two hours later, they strolled away from the alley, Chris's arm over Alex's shoulders.

"Now, that was a hunt," Alex mused, sharing another kiss with his mate.

"Let's get back to the hotel, and we'll celebrate," Chris leered, leaning down and licking a little bit of blood from Alex's chin.


End file.
